Escenas cotidianas
by Bjo-KS
Summary: Como cualquier pareja, llega un momento en que las cosas suceden por primera vez. Sakura y Kakashi no son la excepción. (Basada en la ilustración que podéis ver como cover, de Ágata Caballero Mirchandani, busquen en su pinterest para molar más).


Naruto & friends by Kishimoto.

FIC dedicado a Ágata Caballero Mirchandani (busquen su pinterest POR FAVOR), ya que uno de sus "dibujitos" -como ella los llamó, que son obras de arte-, me inspiró este relato (ES LA IMAGEN QUE ILUSTRA EL RELATO, OBVIAMENTE), así que les recomiendo que la miren unos minutos antes de leerlo.

 **:**

 **Escenas cotidianas  
**

 **:**

-No tengo sueño, sólo un rato más. Por favor Kakashi.

-Mañana tenemos que madrugar, hemos quedado a las nueve en las puertas de la aldea.

-Nee, nee, es sólo una misión. Y tú aparecerás a las once.

-Eso no significa que no madrugue.

-Claro que significa eso, ¿qué va a significar si no?

\- Sakura-chan, me levanto todos los días a las seis de la mañana.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces por qué llegas tarde?

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-No te creo.

-Quédate a dormir y lo compruebas.

-Arrg, es todo mentira. Sólo lo has dicho para eso.

-¿Para qué?

-Para que me quede a dormir en tu casa.

-No, pero si de paso lo consigo estará bien.

-Sabes que no puedo Kakashi, mi padre me mataría si se enterara.

-Dile que estás en casa de Ino.

-¿Y tener que decírselo a la cerda para que me cubra? Ni loca.

-Sakura, es absurdo que tengamos que escondernos, tengo 36 años, seré el Hokage en un par de meses.

-Lo sé. Lo siento.

-No te disculpes. No es tu culpa –dice besándola dulcemente-. Pero si te quedaras, podríamos… ya sabes. –Kakashi baja una de sus manos a su pecho, y comienza a acariciarlo.

-Pervertido –dice contra sus labios.

-Te gusta.

-Chantajista.

-Hum… -sigue besándola- ¿funciona?.

-Me quedaré. Pero si mi padre se entera –dice poniéndole las manos sobre el pecho para apartarle-, se lo explicas tú. Le dirás que te estás aprovechando de su única hija, su pobre hija de 22 años, su pobre e inocente hija única.

Kakashi deja escapar una risotada.

Unas horas después Kakashi no sonríe para nada.

Con los ojos abiertos mira el techo mientras Sakura, enredada en él, no deja de roncar. De reojo echa una mirada al reloj que marca las cuatro y veintidós minutos de la mañana. Decide mover un poco a Sakura para ponerla de lado, había oído que eso funcionaba.

Pero además de no funcionar, ya que sigue roncando ruidosamente, se gira sobre si misma y termina completamente sobre él. Kakashi deja escapar un suspiro y la abraza.

Media hora después sigue despierto. Vuelve a intentar moverla, poniéndola de nuevo de lado. Esta vez ella se despierta cuando aún la está empujando.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Eh?, nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿Me estabas moviendo?

-No, no.

-¿Me estabas poniendo de lado?

-No.

-¿Insinúas que ronco?

-¿Cómo… - _cómo puede haberse dado cuenta_ piensa.

-Oh Kami Sama

-No tienes porqué avergonzarte.

-Claro que no. No lo hago. Yo no ronco.

Kakashi se incorpora en la cama cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí que roncas.

-No, no ronco –se incorpora a su lado también cruzándose de brazos.

-Sakura, son las cinco de la mañana, y sigo despierto. Sí roncas.

Sakura se queda mirándole un momento.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-Tú también roncas –le apunta con el dedo acusatoriamente como una niña.

Después de una carcajada Kakashi consigue hablar.

-¿Cómo vas a saber si ronco si no he podido dormir?

-Calla.

-Si no importa.

-Calla.

-De verdad. Que yo te quiero igual.

-No, cállate –ahora el rojo invade sus mejillas.

-No te avergüences tonta.

-No me avergüenzo. Es mentira.

-Mira –dice llevando un dedo hasta su mejilla izquierda- hacen juego con tus braguitas.

-Arggg. Por eso no quería quedarme a dormir en tu casa.

-¿Por qué roncas?

-Noooo. Porque eres un completo idiota. Y no ronco.

Kakashi vuelve a reír.

-Sí que roncas. Como un oso –añade con tranquilidad.

Sakura se gira dándole la espalda.

-Dormiré de lado. Así no te molestaré –dice con retintín.

-Como un oso –repite Kakashi susurrando en su odio.

Sakura bufa, da un manotazo al aire sobre su cabeza para quitarle de su lado, y se acomoda de lado sin decir nada más.

Kakashi vuelve a reír. La coge por los hombros para darla la vuelta y la apoya sobre si mismo mientras con un brazo rodea su pecho, a lo que ella responde con un resoplido.

Poco más tarde Sakura duerme de nuevo, acompañada de un ronquido suave.

Kakashi mira el reloj. Las cinco y medía. Se encoge de hombros y cierra los ojos.

::::::::::

::::


End file.
